1. Field
The disclosure relates to an adaptor, a power supply system, and a power supply method thereof, and more particularly to an adaptor to supply power to an electronic apparatus and a power supply method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an adaptor functions to receive alternating current (AC) power and convert it into a direct current (DC) voltage, and to apply a DC voltage to an electronic apparatus connected through a cable.
With the development of electronic technology, efforts have been made for an electronic apparatus (e.g., a light emitting diode (LED) TV) to use a high voltage adaptor which supplies a high level of DC voltage in order to reduce the thickness of a cable connecting the electronic apparatus and the adaptor.
However, in this case, the thickness of the cable can be reduced, but the size of the adaptor itself becomes very large, causing a problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for reducing the size of an adaptor.